As personal electronic devices become increasingly sophisticated, people are using such devices in new and interesting ways. For example, users can employ their portable computing devices to share personal experiences or interact with others. In particular, users may operate a camera of an electronic device to capture a photograph or video to send to friends or family at a later time, or to stream a video conference with colleagues in real time. Users can also upload photos or videos to social networking sites or photo/video sharing services enabling others to access the user videos. Some users, however, may wish to share certain events in a more immersive, interactive manner than is currently possible with conventional computing devices and methods.